The Bonnie Diaries
by You've Been Gilmored
Summary: The Bonnie Diaries is all about Bonnie McCullough's side to similar events that occur in the Vampire Diaries. She is a very strong, loyal and loving character, but usually depends on her friends to keep her safe. Can she fight alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. J. Smith. :)

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter One

Bonnie McCullough was stood with her bony arms crossed and her lips pursed. She had yet again been outnumbered. Meredith, always the calm and confident one, and Elena, the cool and sassy one, had sided with each other and she was left, struggling to stand her ground and put up a decent fight. Bonnie didn't necessarily get everything right, as Meredith seemed to, but as a witch she thought that this should be taken into consideration, and that she should be trusted. As the baby of the group, she never got her own way and being the short one was an equally unfair disadvantage.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry but it's two against one. You have to trust us!" Meredith explained, being truly patronising, using her persuasive voice and straightening her back so that she appeared taller and more mature.

"I do trust you, you know I do, but I have a bad feeling about this. You get that, right Elena? Come on, just this once can't you agree with me?" Bonnie was also trying to be persuasive, only _she_ talked slower, childlike even, and batted her eyelids to show off her beautiful brown eyes. Meredith scowled at Bonnie's, in her opinion, pathetic attempts to win over Elena.

"Bonnie, I know what you're trying to do here. Don't act like you didn't play that card all throughout kindergarten. You didn't get my cookies then and you're not going to change my mind now. That's final."

Elena was constantly having to choose between her two best friends and although neither of them took it personally, Elena had to admit that more often than not she would choose Meredith.

The three teenage girls were sat in the school parking lot during the school junior prom. It wasn't their own prom, otherwise they'd be dressed in dramatic satin heels and immaculate soft dresses and their hair would be precisely styled and their makeup would be all in place; except right now this wasn't their junior prom and they weren't here by invitation. Bonnie, Meredith and Elena were dressed in filthy torn T-shirts and ripped jeans and black trainers and their makeup was smudged, making them look like clowns from the freak show and their hair was ridden with dirt, grease and sweat. Bonnie's signature strawberry blonde curls had flattened, Meredith's usually polished fingernails had become ragged, sharp and discoloured, whilst Elena's faultless face was smothered in dirt and mud.

No passer by would believe that these were the three most popular girls at Robert E. Lee High School.

It had been a long night.

Stefan, Elena's vampire boyfriend, and his also vampire brother Damon had caused a lot of chaos during their stay at Fell's Church but Elena loved him, and if Meredith and Bonnie wanted her to stick around, (rather than leaving with Stefan) they'd have to fight the vampire battles to keep her here.

That particular night so far had been filled with blood, tears and stakes, and Bonnie was at her emotional peak. Elena had come back from the afterlife, (after dying as a human and then dying as a vampire) and her 'aura' (her spiritual shadow) was very strong and powerful, but this meant that vampires and demons from all over the world were attracted to her, not just Stefan (and mostly Damon). Mostly Elena was able to conceal her aura but now and again she slipped up and when this happened no creature had ever been able to resist her. Bonnie, Elena, Meredith, Stefan, Damon and mutual friend Matt had fought off some demons from Atlanta, that had infiltrated Fell's Church, hypnotising local residents, pumping them for information about Elena, the sapphire that she was seen to be. Bonnie was enraged by how the demons had wanted her friend that way, and even though she sometimes felt jealous that Elena was always the centre of attention, but that was the way it was and Bonnie was slowly learning to deal with it. Anyway, most of the demons that aspired to 'get' Elena had been killed, but there was still one left that was yet to be punished.

Meredith and Elena had decided to crash junior prom as it was close to where they had seen him last and it would be a good cover for him; big crowds, lots of distractions, not to mention _a_ _midnight snack_. Bonnie, however, was unconvinced that this idea was practical. She would rather just make Elena stay at the Boarding House and hope for the best. It certainly would be a much easier option.

Bonnie just had this awful psychic feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong tonight.

Not only had she clearly explained to them that she had a bad feeling about it and she didn't think that the demon would be _that_ clever, but she didn't think that they could get in anyway. No one would recognise them, they didn't have a ticket and Elena was supposed to be _dead_. What would the residents of Fell's Church think then? Granted Elena certainly didn't look like the glamorous supermodel-type girl she usually did, but someone was _bound_ to notice her striking looks and unmistakeable blonde hair as being familiar, weren't they? Bonnie tried to keep her guard strong, but deep inside she could see it crumbling into little cookie pieces, just like it had in kindergarten.

"You know what? Fine. I'll go along with your stupid plan, but mark my words, Elena; this definitely is not going to be all shoes and ball gowns. We're here on a mission." Bonnie was happy with the little speech she had just given; it meant that Elena hadn't won, but neither had she, and that under no circumstances could she be blamed if and _when_ this diabolical plan went wrong.

"Great, Bonnie. I knew you'd come around!" Elena smiled angelically and swiftly turned towards Meredith to finalise the plan. Bonnie felt as if yet again, she had been overwhelmed by Elena and Meredith's power and that they had won after all.

The sky was a wonderful midnight black and the stars were high in the sky. It was the perfect night for junior prom and Bonnie could imagine all of the excitement and the happiness that was going on just a few metres away. She remembered her own junior prom, and how it had been before the vampires came to town, the time when her life had been relatively normal. Firstly, Matt had been with Elena. Bonnie couldn't imagine a pair more suited to each other and she was sure that if Stefan hadn't come to Fell's Church they would be planning their intertwined lives together.

Matt was obviously still head over heels in love with her but now that she had Stefan, his role was more that of an overprotective brother, and everyone, including Stefan, respected that.

Meredith and Elena were inconspicuously sat behind a dry stone wall on the school grounds, finalising the plan, when Stefan, Damon and Matt joined them; although Damon stood proudly, flashing his 250-kilowatt smile and refusing to sit like the others had. He liked to be different.

"Damon, sit down! You're going to blow our cover! People don't just stand around in a school field during junior prom – That's _weird_. If you get caught then you're going to get us all in trouble!" Elena scolded, although she knew that Damon did what Damon liked, and there was no in-between.

"I'll just use mind control, Princess. You'd think that dating a vampire for so long would mean that you actually learn something about them?" And then right on cue, came the smile again, but it obviously didn't have the same effect on the others as it did on Elena, as Elena could never stop herself from blushing or at least smiling back, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Get real Damon, there are going to be people arriving late to school, and you can only control one mind at a time! So, sit down, okay?"

This time it was Stefan's turn to speak; he conducted his most serious voice, perfected in his 145 years of vampire existence, and arched his brows meaning that he was not someone to mess with right now. Bonnie sat with her legs crossed, arms folded and mind open, trying to take in as much information as possible, because as the weakest member of the group, the most vulnerable, and the most innocent, she was the least capable of killing a demon if faced with the challenge alone.

The only problem was that it was difficult to take in every single detail that Stefan gave, and it was certain that there was a lot to know about these demons. When in the woods a few hours earlier, the team had been surviving on adrenaline alone, fighting the demons by using herbal remedies supplied by Mrs Flowers, an old witch who lived in the Old Boarding House in which Stefan lived also. Now that the potions had run out and there was no time to collect any more, the team were in danger every moment they were not around Stefan or Damon, especially Elena.

They had to be careful and tactful; the demons were definitely stronger than Stefan and Damon, but they all hoped that with enough brain power, they could beat the demons.

"Right, we all clear then, yes? Let's go." Stefan beckoned Elena to come over, and he pulled her closer as even though he knew these demons weren't too difficult to get rid of, he's proved that in the woods, but he was very protective towards her, and Bonnie knew that Stefan would willingly kill anything that threatened his precious Elena. Stefan and Elena went to put the first part of the plan together, whilst the rest of the team participated in the second part, with Damon acting as a 'protector', although Bonnie thought of him as more of a chaperone, making sure that everything went smoothly; and Damon would simply state this as a fact if anybody asked him to do something, anything even.

"Look, little weak humans. The fact is that I'm not here because I care about you or because I'm a team player, I just want to make sure that Elena's safe, and since you're part of the package that is Elena Gilbert then that's just the price I'm going to pay to keep her safe." Damon didn't smile; he was sarcastic and cruel and heartless as always, and Bonnie constantly had to keep reminding herself that the 250-kilowatt smile was revealed for Elena and Elena only.

"You know what, Damon? You are really starting to push my buttons and I don't care for it. You're here for Elena, aren't we all? But that doesn't mean you can treat us like we're below you." Matt hadn't spoken in a while, and Bonnie had to admit that she had almost forgotten his presence. Meredith turned to glance at Damon, whose horrifying rage was overflowing; he was clearly a dormant volcano about to erupt at any second.

Damon looked Matt up and down, and smiled like a cat about to catch their defenceless prey. He arched his brows and started walking over to Matt, circling him and breathing on his the back of his neck.

Matt shivered and kept a close eye on Damon's movements even though he wanted to close his eyes and try to forget the evil glare that felt heavy on his shoulders and the blood red tint his eyes possessed. Damon sharply halted his ritual.

"Oh, Mutt. You're such a sucker for a fight, aren't you? But in the years we've been forced to spend time in each others company, I actually thought you had just a little bit of sense? Not much, but I thought there just might be something in that little morsel of a brain that you have there, just _something_," Damon began tracing the veins of his exposed neck, and continued.

"I guess I was wrong. I'm not even sorry I have to do this, Mutt …"

Bonnie had had just enough confrontation for one day, but she felt that this was worthy of a free pass.

"Damon, we all know you have beef with Mutt – _Matt_! But the thing is, Elena is alone right now. Yeah, she might have Stefan to protect her, but what if he brought friends? Did anybody think about that? Get on with your job! _DOES ANYBODY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME?_" Bonnie yelled as loud as her lungs would allow and then took a deep breath.

Sure, Bonnie could be weak and dependent and a quitter but when her friends were in danger whether it be being slayed by powerful Demons or wearing the wrong hair style for their face shape or about to have their blood taken by the likes of Damon; Bonnie was strong and she could fight just about anything. Meredith looked at Bonnie with admiration and respect, and then nodded.

"Bonnie's right. Now, Matt, get that shovel that's next to the school greenhouse and start digging. Damon, you look the most clean so try getting into school and make sure this Demon hasn't eaten anybody yet. Bonnie and I will make sure that nobody leaves this building until the area is safe."

Meredith paused for effect.

"This Demon has no idea what it's up against."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. J. Smith - I think her work is amazing. :)

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Stefan and Elena were working on the first half of the plan, which wasn't particularly going well.

"Stefan… Help me move these crates. They're full of alcohol and they might be useful if the plan fails." Elena panted from lifting the two-tonne wooden crates.

"What? We get him drunk and take advantage of his slow reactions? Somehow I don't think that will work!" Stefan chuckled, but Elena was deadly serious.

Elena put on the face; the one Stefan had pulled earlier.

"Hey, lovely love, don't be worried. Your friends are only a few metres away and none of us here will let anything happen to you. These Demons; they may be physically strong, but mentally, they're about clever as a doorknob," Stefan confidently told her, his eyes glistening with excitement.

Elena weakly smiled. She wished that she could have been more convincing, but her eyes gave her away. That and the fact that he could hear her thoughts.

_Everything is going to be alright. You'll see. _He telepathically soothed her.

_That may be but I want you to be careful, anyway._ _If they got you, I'd only have to step forward too, and then they'd have got exactly what they came for. We can't have that, can we?_

This time it was Stefan who was uneasy. He hated to dwell on the consequences his actions may have, especially those concerning Elena. He would willingly die to save Elena but it was obvious that that was not a good idea.

_Let's move those crates, shall we? _Stefan definitely needed some sort of a distraction.

"Meredith?" Bonnie sweetly whispered as they were checking the perimeter for the dangerous demon and any humans that could become a snack for it.

"Yes, Bonnie?" Meredith had a feeling that what Bonnie was about to say was not going to be something she wanted to hear right now.

"Is it going to be like this for the rest of our lives? Risking our lives for her, trying to prevent her from leaving us, helping her distinguish love and lust, fighting off the _supernatural_?" Bonnie had just contradicted herself, she herself was a psychic witch and she admitted she had problems of her own, but she still stood by what she had just said.

Meredith didn't even have to ask who they were talking about, _she_ was the only person that was on their minds constantly, and_ she_ was the one they were all praying for.

"It's not her fault, Bonnie. She didn't ask for a vampire boyfriend, she didn't want to lust after his brother, she didn't plead to become a vampire and have everyone including her beloved four-year-old sister Margaret to think she were _dead_, Bonnie!" Meredith rationally reminded her, and Bonnie knew that whenever Meredith kept repeating her name it was never a good sign.

"I feel like we've been forgotten,"

"You don't need Elena to be popular…"

"I mean, I feel like I can't be myself anymore! I love Elena, but we've just got so caught up in fighting these evil creatures that I can't remember the last time I … did anything _normal_!" Bonnie didn't particularly say this is in a hurtful way, everybody knew she loved Elena like a sister, but it had just about the same effect as it would if she had said it spitefully.

"You know what Elena's been through, Bonnie. We're all she's got; we're all she'll ever have because she's supposed to be dead. Elena is trapped in Fell's Church but she does it because she doesn't want to leave us –" Bonnie tried to interject but Meredith was right in the middle of an epiphany.

"– we've given up our normal lives to keep her here. Does that not mean anything to you?"

Bonnie felt like someone who'd just won the lottery to be told it was a mistake.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie sincerely apologised, and then the atmosphere went back to being awkward and intense. But Bonnie knew for a fact that deep inside Meredith, past her upfront personality, her strong exterior and her annoying ability to be right all of the time, Meredith knew exactly what Bonnie was talking about and that she had probably experienced it a few times herself. Elena was radiant, amazing, charming, bubbly and beautiful, and Bonnie and Meredith would always be her maids-in-waiting.

Most of the time it was inevitable that Elena would be the damsel in distress, the drama queen, the queen bee, the beautiful one, but it was human nature for Bonnie and Meredith to sometimes feel a little jealous; not much, they definitely would never do anything like _Caroline_ had, but it was there, and no amount of friendship, loyalty, commitment or sacrifice was ever going to change that.

Damon glided though the school entrance doors, his 150-kilowatt smile bouncing off every wall he passed, and his ego as big as ever. He was very much in love with himself, but that was not a bad thing; it meant that his confidence was almost always sky high and that he pretty much got whatever he wanted. Although, this said there was one exception; Elena Gilbert; she was the angel that he would risk every possession he owned just for one kiss, and the Princess of Darkness he wanted to make his own. Of course he could very easily go up to her and take a kiss himself, but he wanted it to be _real_; and that was not something that he was going to receive easily.

He strolled gracefully to the ticket desk and put on his most brilliant charms in order to enter the prom without unnecessary fuss and also without a ticket.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me?" Damon stared deeply into the eyes of the young brunette teenage girl sitting on the ticket desk, and used his strong power and mind control to hypnotise her into becoming Damon's personal puppet.

_Say 'Yes, Damon, how can I help you?' _He told her.

"Yes, Damon, how can I help you?" She recited with no emotion in her voice.

"Well, you see, I have a slight dilemma here and only you can help me. I bought my ticket weeks ago but I must have lost it somewhere since then, so I don't have it. If you let me in, I won't tell anybody."

Damon replied, obviously enjoying playing the male lead of this little charade he was putting on.

_Say 'Since it's you, Damon, the door's that way. Have a nice prom!'_

"Since it's you Damon, the door's that way. Have a nice prom!" She said, and then Damon stopped the mind control. She was flustered and didn't have any idea what had happened; she simply put it down to stress, meanwhile Damon waltzed into the junior prom, a grin on his smug face, and body language meaning that he was bloodthirsty for some action.

When inside the grand hall where junior prom was annually held, even Damon could admit that the seas of people were overwhelming, a nuisance when in a hurry, and a _perfect hiding place_ for a hungry demon. Things weren't looking too good right now. There were just too many people in one large but still awkwardly cramped room and he was finding it hard to function properly as his blood supply was running dangerously low; he needed to feed … soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. J. Smith...

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 3

The classical music was ringing heavily in Damon's ears; his acute senses meant that he noticed every single note played without effort. The mood was light and excitable and magical; the colour scheme being icy blue and snow white; and the grand hall was certainly named that for a reason. The grand staircase ran through the centre of the grand hall and the grand piano was playing beside the grand stage. If Damon had been here to enjoy himself, he probably would have been having a grand time. Unfortunately, he was not here to enjoy himself, he was here to protect Elena and despite his low Blood Supply and his tendency to let his hunger control him, Damon managed to focus on the task at hand; finding the Demon. This Demon, he had found out from his mate, who had been killed by Damon in the Old Woods earlier that night, was called Demetrius and he was one of the strongest of their kind. He was one of the Older Ones and that meant he had had longer to learn the precise techniques that his power was capable of, and he had fed on humans all of his life, which was not good news for animal blood dieter Stefan.

Unfortunately, Damon had not caught a memorable glimpse of Demetrius, although Stefan had told him of an eye catching feature Demetrius had; his eyes shone a magnificent purple when in direct light, and Stefan had found this when his torchlight had met Demetrius' enraged eyes when searching the Old Wood.

Also, Stefan knew that he was abnormally tall for someone trying to fit in at an under sixteen's junior prom, and although Demetrius would have found some way to get in, there was no hiding from the extra height that would stand out from the crowd.

Damon wandered over to the punch stand, and tried to blend in by taking a ladle and using it to pour the discoloured and unappetising punch into a flimsy plastic cup. He took a brief sip, but almost spat it straight out, as it tasted like it had been sat there all week long. He shook his head and started weaving in and out of the suddenly close-knit parties, a putrid flavour still left in his mouth.

He lifted himself up taller by standing on his tip-toes. He felt like a poised ballerina, as well as a complete idiot, although it was the only way to get even the slightest of views of the guest's heads. Luckily, he had a flash of inspiration and made his way over to the grand staircase, trying not to knock over the obviously tipsy guests with his enthusiasm.

The agitated teenagers were giving him funny looks and starting to ask questions and there was no way that he could use mind control on every single one of them before they managed to get to someone higher up. He started to climb the empty staircase to begin a head count but then had an even better, brilliant idea. Damon seized the microphone from the DJ booth right beside him and although he wasn't quite sure if the plan would work at all, he knew that there could be some sort of thrill involved and he needed one right now.

"Hello, Robert E. Lee High!" Damon bellowed from the full volume microphone.

Unfortunately for Damon, silence followed his friendly greeting. He used this pause to study the audience; his eyes scanning the room at record speeds. He imagined them all lined up against each other and what their heights would be. He considered this whilst keeping up his act.

"I just wanted to say, I hope you're all having a great time tonight at your Junior Prom! My name is _Damon_ _Salvatore_ by the way." Damon had strongly hoped that Demetrius would recognise his name and flee, Damon then being able to notice his speedy exit, but Demetrius had clearly not moved an inch.

He then thought up yet another idea.

"Excuse me, yes you, can we possibly get a spotlight here?" He asked.

An intense spotlight appeared on the grand staircase by the DJ Booth where he was stood, and everyone in the audience was intrigued as to what he was going to do next.

He looked up at the Lighting Box above the grand stage.

"I've lost my friend and I desperately need to find him; he's really tall so you can't miss him." Damon revealed his 150-kilowatt smile, because he now knew exactly what he was doing. He was literally seconds for some one-to-one vampire action which was something that he was having withdrawal symptoms of.

His mouth was aching with the need to bleed some helpless and innocent girl; this act would be heartless and selfish and cruel but he never felt guilty about it; it was vampire nature.

The spotlight began searching the room, skimming every head in the room. Damon couldn't understand why this imbecile of a human was doing this, but he couldn't complain as the procedures would lead him to a much needed fight. The atmosphere was a mixture between nervousness and frustration, but they were all at least slightly curious as to who Damon was, why he was here and who his friend was.

A few seconds later, the spotlight grew brighter and settled directly on top of a Boy with jet black hair, a distinctive Roman nose and magnificent purple eyes; Demetrius.

Damon had to think fast; and this wasn't just like thinking fast before somebody finished the last of the cereal or even thinking fast before your train left without you; vampires had _extreme speed_ and being trapped in a room with hundreds of curious humans surrounding him whilst trying to chase a _vampire_ meant that he had to think fast before he got to Elena. Elena; his dream girl, his golden girl; he knew he _had_ to kill this Demetrius for her.

"Well, I've found my …" Damon began, but already Demetrius had vanished, the spotlight still hovering over his empty spot and the room still in suspense. Damon was left speechless but he had to act before it was too late.

Elena was still dealing with the wooden crates, opening them to reveal cheap cider and diluted beer, hauling the heavy bottles to the dry stone wall at the bottom of the hill and then repeatedly insisting to Stefan that she didn't want to rest. They were arguing mentally in order to stay hidden.

_Sit down, Elena! I can quite easily complete this task alone!_ Stefan pressed.

_No, Stefan. I want to be useful. Besides, I need to build up my muscles if you say this Demon is strong._

_Elena, you're not going to be fighting any Demons tonight, so sit down and let me do all the work!_

_Let me do something! If you think I'm just going to sit here …_

Elena didn't get to finish her mental argument. Her mind was suddenly distracted, and it wasn't because Stefan had started humming to drone out her annoying thoughts; she heard something.

Since Elena had come back from the Afterlife, she had inherited many useful Powers including her long-distance hearing. She had practiced the art of hearing exactly what you wanted to hear, and playing white noise over all the rest, and this was particularly handy in times like these.

Also, Elena's hearing was a little better than Stefan's; Elena could quite easily tune into Stefan's thoughts from half a mile away without effort, although Stefan could hear her thoughts from a distance slightly less than that, which meant that often Elena would hear things happening further away.

"Stefan, I hear something," Elena whispered aloud, although Stefan had already tapped into her thoughts and worked out exactly what was happening.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked, nervously.

Elena nodded briefly, and then took his hand, holding it tight, and they stared into the darkness; waiting for the Demon that had challenged them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. - My writing inspiration.

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 4

"Bonnie, did you see that?" Meredith swivelled round on the balls of her feet, nervously. She scanned the fields over and over, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"What?" Bonnie whispered, shivering with fear.

"That sudden movement just over there,"

"It must be Damon, it must be. He'll have caught it by now." Bonnie deliberately channelled none of her psychic power into finding the culprit of the sudden movement; she was concentrating more on convincing herself that it was just her imagination.

"Bonnie, do you really think that Damon of all people would be sneaking around if he'd caught the thing? He'd be holding it up in the air like a trophy or running around the school taking it for a victory lap! I'm telling you, it's not."

Bonnie looked like an innocent child that had just been told the tooth fairy didn't exist.

She found it quite easy to sink into the realms of Bonnie Land and pretend that all of the supernatural creatures around her were simply that of stories and make believe, and when Meredith pulled her back into reality, she couldn't help but be disappointed that _this_ was the real world.

"We'd better go warn Matt. Keep in front of me and walk quickly. Let's go!"

Bonnie had to kick start her adrenaline to keep focused, and she obediently followed cautious Meredith by the stone walls of Robert E. Lee High, where through one wall of brick they had endured Trigonometry Lesson less than six hours ago.

The two teens seemed to be following smoothly through their plan, but even Meredith had failed to remember the three vital pieces of information that had put their lives at stake; The Demons Speed, Strength and Acute Senses. These were all factors that put the girls in a very, very unfortunate position.

They heard an abrupt coughing noise, as if someone was expecting them. Bonnie could just about make out the flash of darkness that passed them, and settled right on their path.

The Demon was handsome to put it plainly, but he was so much more than that. His stance was so relaxed that absolutely nothing could surprise him. His carefully sculpted hair looked as if any kind of storm or tornado could pass through it without making it move. And finally his smouldering eyes were enough to weaken your knees and forget all emotions of grief and anger.

"Meredith, Bonnie, how very nice to see you here," His voice was deep, naturally, and he gave a smile that put Damon's signature grin to shame.

"My, my, might I say that you are both looking lovely tonight?"

Bonnie and Meredith found it extremely hard not to be swooned by the dreamy bad boy that was stood in front of them. Meredith tried to think of Alaric and their future and how great he was, but inside she was slowly melting and falling for his charms.

Bonnie tried to tackle this too, by thinking of… well, that was it. She didn't know who to think of; which meant that scientifically, she would belong to him in about thirty seconds. They were both in deep trouble.

Luckily, there was one thing that the Demon could not control; the weather. That was Damon's forte.

And with that thought in his mind; it started to rain; heavily. The Demon was instantly soaked, as well as the two lovesick girls, who had been under strong mind control, and he didn't seem too happy about it. The trance that was holding Bonnie and Meredith was abruptly broken, as the Demon had lost focus on them, due to the rain ruining his expensive leather jacket. The girls had regained control and wouldn't let go; determination that strong was not something that the Demon could beat easily.

"This is common in Fell's Church, is it? Freak weather conditions such as torrential rain?" His face had returned to relaxed and casual, after a second of anxiousness, even if the rain was slightly blurring his vision.

There was no point in lying to him, but Meredith came up with yet another plan, even though her plans hadn't gone very well tonight and it would make her look like a complete idiot.

"Yeah it is. We had thunderstorms last week. It's a real pain but you get used to it, don't you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nervously shook her head and tried to remain calm despite being opposite a deadly demon and being pelted with rain that made her shiver excessively. The Demon looked as if he was going to speak, but Meredith quickly got in there first.

"You know, I recognise you from somewhere. Do you go to school here, or have you been on TV recently?" Meredith tried to keep up the act, but her confidence was wavering. She was trying to make it seem like Stefan had used mind control on her and that she had little idea who he was, so that they could buy time in confusing him.

"I really can't place you, I'm sorry. How about siblings? Are you Georgia Pearson's older brother? You know, she talks about you all of the time, she keeps telling me about this one time when …"

"Meredith, you know Stefan underestimated us; we're not stupid, and we can read minds just like he can. Plus, we drink blood so we're stronger in every way possible." He explained clearly, making it quite clear that he was not here for friendly chit-chat.

"So just stop the act and bare your necks, because Demetrius is hungry and you, my little darlings, look absolutely mouth-watering…"

Meredith started to panic and Bonnie looked on the verge of fainting, yet Demetrius looked completely satisfied with the meal that had been laid before him.

"Now hold on just a second Demetrius! I'm not finished with you!" It was Damon, but unfortunately, he was alone.

From across the field, Matt had just about finished up digging the grave for this Demon that had threatened Elena, and he was feeling pretty proud that he had been the one to do it. He felt as if it was his duty to protect her, but since this time it was out of his hands, this was as close as he could get.

He was very confident that Damon and Stefan could take on the Demon, so rather than jumping into the firing line, (a hungry demon with a tendency to kill people) all could do was wait.

But then, he heard a few loud words, and then an unmistakeable boom of speech, or at least, that was the only way it could be described.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" It was obviously Damon. Nobody else could foster an anger that deep and that powerful, but that wasn't good news at all. He had to get Elena and Stefan; before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters unfortunately belong to L., and I do envy her because I wish I'd thought of them first. :) Love her books.

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 5

"It's …. Matt?" Elena raised her eyebrows in confusion. She certainly wasn't expecting to see him yet; he hadn't been given a major role in the operation and so Elena had pretty much entirely forgotten about him; her mind was so preoccupied. Stefan shared the thought.

"What's he doing here? He's _supposed_ to stay hidden,"

Elena jumped on Stefan's back and he ran to meet him, knowing that it would take much longer to wait for Matt to come to them.

"Elena," Matt panted, he had obviously run a far way given his exhausted state.

"Matt, what is it?" Elena suddenly became even more worried, as he looked as if he was about to say something terrible.

"Damon's with the Demon, I think the girls are there too."

Stefan was already two steps ahead of him; he ran back to the bottles of alcohol, grabbed a few and then returned, collecting Elena on his back.

"Fancy a buzz?" Matt gestured towards the beer.

"It's acidic. It will burn his skin like fire, making him wish he'd never set foot in this town."

Enraged Stefan and Distressed Elena headed off to join the others, leaving Matt yet again stranded and helpless.

Meredith's logic was non-existent. She really had no idea what she was supposed to do here. Everybody just expected her to have a solution to every single problem, and even when she did she was never thanked for it.

_Think, Meredith, Think! What would Elena do?_

Demetrius, as his name had been revealed, currently had Damon in a head lock and was pulling harder and harder.

"I am going to kill you, Damon and I will make it long and painful because _you killed my Lysandra_!"

Damon refused to lose his cool, relaxed attitude even though it looked very apparent to Bonnie and Meredith that Demetrius was going to follow through with his evil intentions.

Damon was only just able to speak.

"You and this Lysandra came here looking for Elena! So basically, you started it, so if you're searching for an apology, Demetrius, I'm afraid you're not going to get one."

He tightened his grip, ready to pull even harder; any normal human would be dead by now.

"_STOP_!" Bonnie screamed. She was tired of being the little weak girl that knew about the supernatural but could never actually fight it. She was tired of being Meredith's little side kick, being useful at only certain points when it suited other people and she was fed up of feeling so dependent on her friends.

Demetrius turned around, reluctantly, and Damon regained his breath.

"Bonnie McCullough, are you asking for an exchange of victim?" Bonnie redirected her gaze and stared directly at the monster that had endangered her friends.

The thought very carefully about her response, and then replied, "I am,"

"I guess I'm going to kill you anyway, but why would you die for a _vampire_?" Demetrius snarled, emphasizing 'vampire' with disgust.

"I'm a Witch. I'm not supposed to care about Damon, but he's done so much for Elena and I can hardly just watch him die, after everything," This was the only appropriate explanation she could give right now; she could hardly confess it _all_, could she? The Real Reason she would take to the grave.

Bonnie's little speech left Demetrius unmoved.

"But even then, why would you put your neck on the line to save his when he drinks girls like you for breakfast?"

"Damon has also put his neck on the line to save mine several times and this is the only way that I can ever repay him," _That seems viable, right?_ Bonnie thought to herself. She only hoped that he didn't catch that. She stepped forward, swept back her hair and exposed her neck. Meredith gasped and tried to pull back her deluded friend, but in this case, Bonnie's strength was greater.

"Well, I guess it's decided then. I'll spare Damon, but I can't promise that I'll spare Elena,"

Bonnie now realised how stupid she'd been; of course Demetrius was going to enjoy her, but after that he'd stop at nothing for Elena, even if it meant defying her final wishes by killing Damon.

Bonnie closed her eyes, hoping for some kind of miracle.

"Hey, you, stupid! Get over here - it's me you want!" Elena and Stefan were heroically charging towards them and Demetrius couldn't help but be just a little stunned that they were all surrounding him again, and that he had not successfully divided them into small manageable groups.

_Elena, what are you doing? _ Stefan growled.

_This is Bonnie we're talking about – she can't fend for herself properly! She needs me._

It all happened very quickly from then on.

Stefan put down Elena, leaving her safely with Meredith, and ran up to Demetrius, the alcohol hidden behind his back. Without hesitation, Stefan threw a bottle to Damon, and they both hurled the bottles at him. Demetrius caught the beer and smashed them into a nearby wall without a single droplet touching his delicate skin. Unfortunately, Demetrius was smarter than they had anticipated and although it looked as if he was in an unlucky position, he would soon be holding all of the cards.

Like a falcon, Demetrius took her with one fell swoop; and unlike his other victims, she didn't squirm or scream or beg. But it wasn't Elena this time; it was Bonnie.

Demetrius dodged Damon and Stefan, then sped off with Bonnie gripped securely to his back and a malicious snarl plastered on his immaculate face.

Damon, Stefan, Elena and Meredith tried to catch up, but Demetrius was so full of adrenaline that he was impossible to follow, but one thing that stuck in Elena's head was what Bonnie had yelled right before they disappeared; she had partly lip read the phrase, but Elena knew exactly what she had said.

"_Elena! Don't follow – It's all a trap!"_

Elena didn't know what Bonnie was thinking – there was no way she was going to let Demetrius just take her best friend! She tried to stay positive and confident, but she couldn't help but let a tear fall down her disappointed face. _We're going to find her. _Elena thought to herself, but she knew she was dreading the necessary journey there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish these characters were mine, but they're not. They belong to L. J. Smith – the ultimate queen of fantasy writing.

The Bonnie Diaries – Chapter 6

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She was alone now, and despite wanting to stay strong, she couldn't do it anymore. They'd all gone through so much together and she just felt as if their luck had finally run out. It was pointless trying to puncture Demetrius' skin and bite his exposed arm because he just wouldn't feel it and there'd also be consequences – but then again why would it matter? Bonnie didn't want her friends to come after her, there was too much at risk, and eventually Demetrius would see her as a delicious strawberry milkshake rather than a valuable hostage and he would just eat her. Why keep up the suspense and continue buying time to stay alive? It was just too much staying alive to eventually become a meal, because her last minutes would be spent having hysterics about what was to come and she certainly did not want to die that way; young, yes, but like something out of _Romeo & Juliet_. This sort of death was not what she had dreamed of.

"So, Demetrius, is that your name?" Bonnie casually asked, the wind blowing towards her face and her hair flowing brilliantly behind her ears.

"Yes, sweet Bonnie," He was trying to keep up the charm; but his answer was almost robotic.

"I'm sorry about your mate, I only got to see her final moments of evil, but what was she like? Did she have a soft side?"

Demetrius hesitated, but then spoke quite lovingly about Lysandra.

"Lysandra was my soul mate. She was the love of my life and she has been taken from me,"

He then added, "Damon will pay for that mistake!"

"That wasn't the question,"

"We originate from Ancient Greece and we have been together since she turned me in the 6th century," He paused.

"I knew all along what she was and to prove my love I gave up my humanity and have never looked back. Now, why exactly do you want to know this?" The story was told briefly and quickly, making sure that he in no way sounded … _human_.

Bonnie couldn't see his facial expression but it didn't take a genius to know that he loved Lysandra and that all he wanted was to hurt Damon for revenge – but why did he take Bonnie and not Elena?

Nothing was making sense tonight.

"What happens now?" Everyone was thinking it but only Damon had the guts to say it aloud.

Suddenly, there was a ringing noise.

"Oh, that's my phone. I won't be long," Meredith gestured that she would be quick and then simply walked off with her phone plastered to her ear.

Damon raised his eyebrow momentarily, but then returned to focus, although it was Stefan that broke the silence.

"Well, this Demon sure knows blackmail, and I'm afraid he's going to use it to his advantage. He's holding all the cards now; we can't do anything that might put Bonnie at further risk,"

"So what do we do?" Elena pressed.

Stefan wasn't very hasty to reply.

"Well, I'm thinking, Elena. How about you, Damon? Have you any bright ideas?"

Damon was pacing around the circle, dominating the whole group's attention, yet staring directly at the lush grass below him. Nobody dared break his trance. Meredith reappeared and said nothing, but her face alone was enough for any stranger to raise alarm; it was obvious that she had been close to tears but had knocked them back to retain her solid exterior and her pride.

"Meredith?" Elena had no further words.

"What?" Meredith's reaction was annoyed, angry and cold. Elena had never seen her friend like this, but it didn't take much to realise that Meredith certainly did not want anything, least of all sympathy, right now. If she could do anything, Elena would, but Meredith clearly did not want her help.

Elena tried to make it appear that she hadn't raised suspicions yet.

"What do you think? I mean, how do we get Bonnie back?" It seemed a relevant question, but Elena was horrified by the response it got.

"I don't know. If you ask me, there is nothing we can do right now, so we should…"

"What?" She pushed, not quite wanting to know the end to that sentence.

"…sleep on it," Meredith admitted, showing no guilt at all, even after the sentence had been said. She was behaving completely out of character tonight, and Elena gasped at the thought of simply _going home_, no battles won. Damon just kept on walking.

"Elena, I'm telling you, there is nothing we can do. Demetrius is keeping her hostage so there is no point in just walking blindly into his trap. He won't hurt her, she's invaluable,"

"_What the hell_, Meredith?" Elena lost her temper, quite publicly too.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Think of Bonnie. _Bonnie_. Our best friend! Are you honestly telling me that you want to leave her alone tonight, with that _monster_?" Meredith dropped her head childishly.

Damon eventually looked up in awe of his idea, and himself.

"Here's what we do," Damon began. And Stefan was glad that he had reached an idea, as well as Damon, because if cracks were beginning to show within their own army, then they didn't have a chance at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to the brilliant L. J. Smith who wrote the fantastic Vampire Diaries I would be lost without (or just very, very bored).

The Bonnie Diaries – Chapter 7

Bonnie was fed up. She was in the middle of nowhere. Well, that wasn't strictly true. She was quite sure that the place existed, but it was in a very strange location. It was some kind of storage facility or warehouse; and Bonnie was almost laughing at the fact that it was so normal; he hadn't bothered to take her to another dimension or alternate universe; he'd just taken her to some stupid abandoned warehouse. She looked up at the ceiling; grey, she down to the floor; grey, she looked at her shoes; a vibrant scarlet red. Her very being was probably the only colour this room had seen in years.

Bonnie hadn't exactly pictured her death to be like this; she had dreamed of an idyllic setting, with the love of her life sat beside her smiling. He would be holding her hand as she fulfilled her true potential; as she became like him; the only thing that she had thought impossible; immortal.

Bonnie had toyed with the idea for quite some time; first denying it but then revelling in the fact that if she was turned, she would be with Damon for eternity, if he accepted her first of course.

Vampires may have been something Bonnie had once despised, but over time she knew she would be able to accept the lifestyle, Stefan's lifestyle naturally – she would never kill an innocent – and she would be able to fully understand her soul mate; Damon. She hadn't cared if it meant giving up being a witch, she hadn't cared if it meant sacrificing her humanity; she knew that if it was possible for a witch to become a vampire, that she would do it; within a beat of her pulsing heart.

Demetrius had tied her by her legs and her waist to a chair - with a strong spell over it controlled by Demetrius, which could not be untied - and as bizarre as it was that he hadn't tied her hands, it was even stranger that he had left a pen and several sheets of paper.

Demetrius appeared, standing out against the lifeless grey walls.

"Your last words – use them wisely," He cackled.

And with that, he was gone. Bonnie decided to use the tools left out of wickedness, because her mind was numb and she feared insanity. She started out by writing a diary entry, as this was the only way she could think of letting everything out, without having to sound completely calm and heroic.

_Dear Diary,_

_Demetrius has been gone a while, and I don't know when he's coming back. I'm scared now, more than I've ever been, although part of me just wants it all to be over. If this is the price I must pay to keep Elena safe then I'll pay it, but why do I have to wait so long? I've considered trying to get out of these ropes but there's just no point! I'd rather give myself up willingly than postpone it by leaving this place and have him find me sooner or later. I know it's probably inevitable that Demetrius is going to manipulate Elena into coming to find me and falling for his pathetic trap, but I hope that she's sensible enough to realise that some loyalties can only stretch so far and there comes a point when you have to put yourself first, especially when the victim doesn't even want your help. _

_My patience is running out._

Bonnie continued writing on another sheet of paper, except this was a letter to her beloved friends.

_Dear Elena, Meredith, Stefan, Matt and Damon,_

_This place is driving me insane._

_I don't really know what to say, because I know I'm running out of time and I want to be able to say everything before I go. You know, it's just so ironic how I've always wanted to die young and with or for my true love for some reason; the idea's just so tragic and romantic and I've always wanted that … ending to my life, and then I get … this. It wasn't meant to be like this. I just wish that I'd had more time. Time to say goodbye to everyone, time to fulfil my life goals, time to say things that I probably should have said a long time ago; things I'm too afraid to admit even now. But unfortunately, my time is up, and this is how I'm going to have to say goodbye._

_Elena: I love you, you've been the best friend a girl could ask for, and I'll miss you; you've been like a sister to me and I thank you for everything you've done for me. _

_Meredith: I love you, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay strong, without you the team doesn't stand a chance. Also, say yes when he proposes – which he will. Alaric is a lucky guy – make sure he knows it._

_Stefan: You and Elena have been to hell and back; I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. _

_Matt: You've been an amazing friend. We've been through so much as a group, and we couldn't have done it without you. I hope you get everything that you set your mind to – because you deserve it. _

_Damon: I don't know what to say to make you understand. _

_It's now come to the point where I'm not scared, I'm not afraid, I no longer fear him. _

_But one more thing before I go, I just need you to know that I love you, so, so much and you have no idea what you've put me through but … I wouldn't change a second of it. I have no regrets, __except one. And I'm not going to tell you what it is, I'm not going to spoil it, but I think you know already, I think you've known for a long time …._

_He's here. I have to go._

_All my love, _

_Bonnie McCullough _

Bonnie's hand hurt after all that writing. She had spent ages choosing the right words to demonstrate her point without actually saying it and the letter had been an unfathomable task.

She knew that Demetrius was here now, watching her, preying on her, stalking her, his primitive nature apparent in his predatory stance and his eyes suddenly melting into hers. Bonnie tried desperately to look away but he held her gaze, clinging on like death. Demetrius crawled towards her, his fangs gleaming white and the tips dagger sharp, whilst he flicked a switch on a remote control, turning on the vivid lighting that suddenly illuminated the entire space. Bonnie thought she would be scared, but suddenly it didn't look so scary anymore, the room was just an empty warehouse and Demetrius just wanted revenge because his mate was killed. Of course, the circumstances was far from normal, but it didn't seem so strange now because Bonnie began to see how she had gotten herself into these situations over and over again; she was weak. She relied on her friends too much and she had never really fought for herself; her friends had always been there in some shape or form when things got messy.

Bonnie matched his dark expression. _It's time to face the music, Bonnie. I don't care if what I just said is completely cliché but I need to do this; now._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. J. Smith (sob).

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 8

"You're going to help me," Demetrius growled, aggressively, as he lifted himself up from the floor.

"What?" Bonnie tried not to whimper, but she was definitely was not expecting that.

Demetrius paused. He seemed to have a tendency to pause at the most annoying points in time and Bonnie didn't know if it was for dramatic effect or just because he hadn't actually planned what he was going to say.

"You're a witch," He stated. Bonnie knew that this wasn't an insult, but she was still puzzled.

"You can bring her back; you can bring her back to me," He had the crazed look of a maniac in his eyes.

Bonnie hated to repeat herself, but she just had to reply, "I'm sorry, but what again?"

Demetrius let out an overly exaggerated sigh, and then paced back and forth like an important businessman, making an important decision whilst wearing an important suit.

"Even here, close to death, you take me for a fool. Don't you realise how dangerous that is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I thought you were smart, work it out,"

He studied her facial expression very carefully until Bonnie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"No. I won't do it," Bonnie's response was cold, and final.

"Why not? I'll let you go; I have no wish to take blood from you unless you give me a valid reason, such as a refusal,"

"Why would you be so selfish to put her through that … _pain_ just so that you can have her? I am a good witch, and I'll _die_ before I bring her to you," There was no way that she could use her powers to bring Elena to him! She wasn't weak anymore and she would happily die for her friend.

"I would not say that if I were you. I can kill you, I can hurt you, I can keep you alive to see others harmed while you watch on helplessly. I am your living hell and I am not someone who you can say no to easily. If you say no again you will regret it. Whichever way you look at it you will change your mind. And that's a promise."

Bonnie held her heavy head in her hands, thinking of all the places she'd rather be than here.

Demetrius looked on, feeling triumphant, evil and utterly in control. He would make Bonnie bring back Lysandra from the dead if he had to kill the entire world to make her do it.

The plan had been discussed; the roles handed out and the objectives clear.

Naturally, Damon had paired himself with Elena for the plan and although Stefan tried to object, he had the feeling that Damon had to get something off his chest, and he daren't interfere.

Elena had noticed Damon's tense body language too, and instead of sitting back and watching him suffer, she tackled the problem head on.

"Damon, what's wrong? I can tell something's up,"

Unfortunately, Damon was freezing her out, as per usual when he was in this sort of mood.

Elena tried again,

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me, and you _know_ how impatient I can get,"

Damon had his back to her, almost weighing up the odds, and then he turned round to face her, his eyes crinkled at the corners – in pain – and his arms nervously positioned by his sides, as if he didn't know where to put them.

_I have to tell you something, but I don't know how to. _ Elena got the message.

He then placed his cold hand on Elena's shoulder. She shivered.

"I can't do this anymore," He sighed.

"What?" Elena replied, but she knew; she had known for a very long time.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about even without reading my thoughts,"

Elena nodded. He removed his hand and then began pacing up and down the ground, avoiding eye contact entirely. It was as if he was performing a monologue.

"You know I've had feelings for you for a long time, and I've not at all tried to hide it,"

Elena dropped her head, not wanting to look at him while he said his piece, because she didn't think that she could bear to see him like that again, all that hurt on display for her to witness.

"You chose my _pathetic_ little brother first, and it killed me to see you with … _him_,"

"I just could not understand how he had got you first, and then why you didn't later dump him to be with me, despite my best efforts,"

By this time, Elena wanted him to stop, because this was all so unnecessary and although it looked as if Damon needed to get this grief off his chest, Elena didn't need to hear it aloud; her head had already told her all this throughout the past few weeks. Only recently had she been able to turn it all off; shut it all out with white noise.

"But I didn't stop. I really thought that if I convinced you enough, you might change your mind,"

A single tear ran down her cheek as she remembered how she herself had once imagined how her life might be if she had picked Damon. She knew she wouldn't be the same person today if she had.

"But now, I realise that there's nothing to fight for anymore. I know I was fine an hour ago, I was as determined as ever to win you over, no matter how long it took, but things have changed. I don't know what's changed that made me see sense, but I know what I want now. He won; I … _lost_,"

"I've moved on and I want to apologise for my behaviour in the hope that we can be … _friends_?"

He stopped pacing and his eyes reached Elena's as she looked up from the floor.

Elena thought for a second, and then said, humorously, "_Friends?_ Well, I just don't know, you say you want to be friends, but you might want to drink my blood, you _are_ a _vampire_ …"

She walked up to him and placed her arms around him. Elena whispered in Damon's ear,

"You may be strong and fast and fearless Damon, but if you hurt her, I _will_ kill you,"

She pulled away, smiled; then walked away, leaving Damon trying to work out exactly what she had just said; if it meant what he thought it had.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. J. Smith.

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 9

"Meredith; what's up? I mean, you just attacked Elena back there, and that's not like you," Matt wasn't very good at dealing with girl issues, but Stefan wasn't particularly chatty and Matt couldn't keep quiet.

Meredith said nothing; but Matt certainly wasn't going to stand for the cold shoulder approach.

"Come on! It had to be that phone call – when you came back you'd completely changed. Who was it?"

Again, nothing. She folded her arms in secrecy, but then looked at Matt's innocent puppy dog eyes and sighed in defeat.

"It's Alaric,"

Matt looked a little shifty, he really hoped there wouldn't be a break up piled onto the millions of problems they had right now.

"What about him?"

"He's in Romania right now –" She paused.

Matt cut in, "Wait, you mean he's left you? He's gone? What the hell was he thinking –"

"No, he's doing some research, there's this project he has to finish,"

She looked down, trying to keep herself together.

"But it went wrong! I don't know what happened exactly, I wasn't given the details on the phone, but what I do know is that he's sat in hospital with a broken leg and a fractured rib,"

Meredith looked shocked and in grief, but she didn't cry like Elena and Bonnie would have; she held her dignity and tried to stay strong.

"Meredith, why the hell aren't you on a plane right now?"

"How can I leave her?" She frowned.

"Bonnie will be fine; we don't need you here,"

"She's my best friend! What if we don't get there in time?" She snapped, aggressively.

"You yourself just said that she's a valuable hostage – Demetrius will not hurt her,"

"I only said that because I wanted to find a reason to leave! He's not going to wait around, Matt!

I mean, I know he wants Elena but he's going to grow thirsty eventually, and Bonnie is right there in front of him and –" Meredith never did this; she never had panic attacks or let out her true feelings or was anything other than completely optimistic about the situation.

"Meredith! Bonnie will be okay – I promise you. Now call a taxi, then call the airline to book your ticket, call your parents and then go to Louisiana to see Alaric, because he _does_ need you – especially if he's alone over there,"

"He is alone," Meredith stated, still debating whether to go or not.

Matt gave 'the look' again, and then Meredith had no choice but to agree with him, it did make sense.

She nodded, and gave Matt a hug. She then pulled away and took out her phone from her pocket.

She started to walk away but then turned back and mouthed 'Thank You'. Meredith continued to walk, knowing that soon she would be with Alaric, performing operations herself if needed.

"Where's Meredith?" Stefan asked, oblivious to the conversation.

"She's taking a trip – I'll explain later," Matt felt almost privileged that for once he had been the first to receive this information, and he didn't want to share it just yet.

"Ok, so I leave my scent all over the place, to attract Demetrius?"

"A thousand times, yes," Damon was growing restless of Elena's many questions.

"He'll be tracking your scent, and he won't be able to resist it. Stefan is trying to place their whereabouts too, so it will be no surprise when he turns up, and Matt and Meredith are going to look for Bonnie once we have him cornered,"

Elena had heard this plan many times, but she liked hearing it repeated as it made her feel more confident that it would work.

"But won't he read our thoughts as he gets nearer and work out it's a trap?"

"Probably, but he'll be too obsessed with your scent and finding you that he won't care,"

"So how do I leave my scent?" She questioned.

"This might sound strange, but you know how your aura is really strong? Well, since you came back from the afterlife, you should find that your breath is quite sweet and distinctive and almost _angelic_. Demetrius would recognise it from any distance,"

"So I just …. breathe on things?" Elena was almost laughing at the thought.

"Yes, breathe on objects around you and form a trail so that we can control his movements and make sure that we are as far away from Bonnie as possible. That way it will be easy for Meredith and Matt to find her," Damon kept the plan simple, and he was convinced that it would not go wrong.

The idea of breathing on things to Elena seemed mad, but if it was true that her breath was so distinctive, then she would perform this ridiculous task to help her friend.

"_Eu de Elena_ – It's going to make millions in the fragrance industry," Damon joked, trying to lighten the mood. _I'll get her back, Elena. Whatever it takes._ He sent to her. Hopefully it would raise her confidence a little.

_He's following the scent_ Stefan sent to Damon and Elena.

He'd been tediously waiting for a half hour for Demetrius to start following the bait, but now that he had, he almost wished he hadn't. He wanted Elena safe, and although he wanted to help Bonnie, he had to put Elena first; but now it was too late. Demetrius was on his way, and there was no going back.

Stefan knew the path that Demetrius was taking, and took a shortcut there, where he would find Elena, the life he was blood bound to protect until the end. Elena had died for Stefan when faced against the wrath of Katherine, and he was not about to witness a repeat of those events.

He sped into the distance, leaving loyal Matt stood, alone and afraid.

"Elena, are you alright?" Stefan appeared in the forest clearing, momentarily dazed and focused on her, rather than the demon right beside him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elena breathed.

Demetrius looked positively glowing, if that was possible for a cold dead supernatural monster.

"Bonnie's fine by the way," He added casually, as if it meant nothing to him.

Elena sighed in relief.

"But she won't be if she continues to rebel my orders," His wild temper suddenly struck.

"What do you want from her?" Elena shouted, aggressively.

"My demand is simple – as a witch she must use her power to bring back Lysandra from the underworld,"

"Bonnie can't do that," She stated.

"Of course she can! She said so herself,"

"She must have misunderstood. Did you read her thoughts?"

"For some reason, I can't. I pretended I could but I can't get through to her mind,"

"Bonnie can't bring back the dead; no-one can. Death cannot be rectified by potions or remedies or spells because it is the end, and that is the truth,"

Demetrius scowled. "Read my thoughts if you don't believe me,"

He concentrated for a split second and then re-evaluated. He wanted Lysandra more than anything, but if he was being completely honest, right now all he wanted was a taste of Elena.

He lunged in her direction, but was attacked at both sides by the two Salvatore brothers. Elena didn't even move an inch before her two protectors had been lifted and thrown across the clearing.

Demetrius smirked. "I ate before I came; I'm stronger than ever,"

Elena quivered, trying her very best to remember how to use her wings, but her mind was not quick enough to act before Demetrius skulked towards her, fangs intact. She shut her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. J. Smith.

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 10

Bonnie's eyes were wide open. She could feel it, she could feel something was wrong.

Even at the beginning of the night, she had said something bad was going to happen. Unfortunately, she had been right. Bonnie closed her eyes and saw Elena's terrified face, closing her eyes and thinking of Stefan. _I have to do something, I can't just sit here!_

Bonnie had this rage inside of her that was translated into an excessive amount of power. She concentrated and channelled all her energy into Demetrius, sending her pain directly to his brain.

By doing this, she was hurting herself, as she was inexperienced in using this amount of energy and even in the oldest of witches, it was not possible to kill a demon that powerful without overloading your power levels and excessively paining yourself. In the process of killing Demetrius, she would also be killing herself. Demetrius' pain would also be her pain, and Bonnie knew that she would have to sacrifice herself to save Elena.

Bonnie channelled it all to Demetrius, and his screams were proof that it had worked, although she wasn't sure how long she would have to hear it before it stopped, or before she stopped listening.

Elena opened her eyes, as she was deafened by Demetrius' primitive yelps and screams.

He was kneeled to the ground, with his eyes screwed up and his hands gripped tightly, covering his ears. Stefan quickly lifted her away and held her – just as tightly as Demetrius' hands – whilst keeping a watchful eye on the 'pained' demon sat close by.

Damon lifted out his secret weapons – syringes filled with alcohol – and started injecting them into him. The alcohol was that of found near school and the syringes were supplied by Stefan, as they had been used in the woods earlier, filled with magic potions from Mrs Flowers.

The alcohol was weak, so Damon had to keep going, making good use of the temporary paralysis of the demon. Demetrius' hands grew weaker and he eventually stopped functioning, leaving Stefan and Elena puzzled how he had become so hurt in the first place.

Damon, however, had a pretty good idea how.

Matt appeared, breathless. "I can't find her,"

The three psychics turned on their acute senses, listening out for Bonnie, and trying to retrace Demetrius' footsteps. Stefan thought he had a lead. He turned around to consult Damon, but he was gone. Elena smiled and looked up at Stefan, her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

_You think he needs us to find his princess of Darkness? Ha. _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to L. J. Smith...

The Bonnie Diaries - Chapter 11

_This chapter goes well with the beat to the song – Love the way you Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. _

_First Person – Bonnie_

I was free again. The ropes had undone, naturally, as the spell had broken when Demetrius had died, and it felt so good to be able to walk again. I wasn't sure how I was free though; I had used everything I had in making him suffer, and there was no way I had survived fully completing the task, otherwise I definitely would not be walking. I stepped out of the warehouse, into the forest and seconds later broke out into an embarrassing grin. It was the ancient factory behind my old house – the one I'd played in as a child with my sisters, the one I'd based an entire history project on in eighth grade, the one I'd retire to when things at home got heavy. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten this place. It held so many memories, but they would all be replaced by today's events, which was saddening. I turned around and lifted my head up to the sky; the moon was still there; it was a relief to witness something sane. The stars were the same, still as amazing as ever, and it was if they'd been watching out for me all night, making sure I stayed safe.

I looked down a fraction of an inch and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a tall, dark figure.

He was standing up against a tree, simply … standing. There was no smug facial expression sitting on his face, there was no 150 –kilowatt smile playing on his lips, there was no superior class implied in his stance, and there was no cocky speech being said to break the silence. There was, although, an incredible glint in his eyes that was hard to ignore. He began studying me, the glint turning into a sparkle and then a gleam, and then he slowly began to approach me.

The atmosphere was tense. _What's he doing?_ I thought. He didn't lose focus for a second.

I breathed deeply, desperately trying to conceal how nervous I really was. Honestly, my veins were pulsing with adrenaline and I didn't know how long I could keep up the illusion of composure.

He came closer, slowly but steadily, until he paused, as if he wasn't sure he should continue.

In a moment of craziness, I decided to make the steps for him, now centimetres from Damon's body.

He was about to speak, but then stopped himself. I was glad, as I knew I would have no idea what to say to him if he spoke. Nothing needed to be said. He got hold of a strand of my hair, tucked it behind my ear and took hold of my hands before leaning in to kiss me. It was only for a second, he was testing the water. I studied his flawless, perfect, timeless features for a second, both of us gazing into each others eyes, our souls merging into one. And then Damon smiled. It was no ordinary smile though, it was a 300-kilowatt smile, and it was flashed directly at me. I'd wanted him to smile like that at me for a long time, and now it was happening, it was hard to believe. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him properly, with no objection from Damon. As I closed my eyes, I could feel all my tension slipping away. He placed his strong arms around my waist and started kissing like that himself; they were even better than I could have imagined. I couldn't believe I'd known him so long and missed out on _this_. I began caressing the nape of his neck, not wanting the moment to ever stop. I'd imagined being kissed by Damon a million times in my dreams and now it was reality. It was like time had stopped. I could think of nothing but his heavy breath on my skin and the designs on my back from his soft fingertips. I felt a warm drop of water fall down the back of my T-shirt, breaking my trance. I looked up to the midnight sky to see it raining. Raining. Damon's expression had now become smug. I suddenly remembered that Damon could control the weather.

_What could be more romantic than this?_ I thought. I knew he'd got the message.

The warm raindrops wet my hair. Normally I would begin obsessing over how frizzy it was, but now it felt as trivial as breathing. It just didn't matter. My clothes were now dripping wet, my mascara had run and my body was sticky but I didn't care. He drew me in again; his breath like a drug to my senses. The rain was unbelievably romantic because it was like something out of a movie. The two lead roles had finally got together, as you knew they always would, and you just felt so happy that they'd found someone to share their life with, even if you knew it wasn't real. I didn't have to tell Damon I loved him or that I had loved him for a long time or how much it had killed me to see him falling for my best friend, because I knew it was all clear now. Maybe he didn't know every detail, such as my past or my witch heritage or about the death I'd dreamed of – the future I had dreamed of – but he knew enough.

I knew that this was it. I would happily never ask for anything more out of life, because Damon was all I'd ever asked for and there was nothing else I could possibly want. I'd found the love of my life; there would never be anybody else for me. I allowed myself one last look into the night sky to truly appreciate just how perfect the moment was. I didn't know how it had happened, how somebody like me could possibly deserve it, but it was here – Damon was here – and I held on tightly to his hands, knowing that he was mine forever.

_Mini Epilogue_

Damon was sat on the branch of a tall tree of the busy forest, observing Bonnie from above. He'd said goodnight a couple of seconds earlier and disappeared. He knew he probably should have walked her home but he was so fascinated with her that he equally enjoyed just watching her.

He would always look out for her, protect her, care for her, because the truth was he loved her.

He hadn't fully realised it until earlier tonight, but it had been there all along.

Damon watched Bonnie walk home, her drifting on a cloud, not even listening to her thoughts because he didn't have to; he understood her. Damon smiled, safe in the knowledge that he'd finally found his golden girl, and even though she didn't have brilliant blonde hair and was not named Elena, Bonnie was definitely a thousand times as bright.

_The End_

**Hi everyone! Hope you liked Bonnie's spin-off story, I definitely enjoyed writing it! I just want to say thanks for all the support, especially: ForeverBlonde! Plus everyone that reviewed: you've been ace! It may be the end of The Bonnie Diaries but I'm definitely toying with the idea of a sequel at some point. Watch this Space! **


End file.
